Seven Final Fantasies
by Alamrin
Summary: Yuffie just can't seem to stop fantasizing about the man she adores. Will these fantasies ever come true? Will the FINAL fantasy ever come to pass? My first fic please R&R! Yuffietine, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasy 1**

Yuffie scrunched up her face but followed Tifa to the kitchen anyway. "Why do I have to cook?" she groaned miserably. "Just keep stirring that Alfredo sauce Yuf. Think of something that would make it fun, and you will." Tifa reassured her. Yuffie sighed, pouted and took the wooden spoon handed to her and began to stir the heavy red sauce, grumbling to herself, "What could possibly make this fun? Hmm "

_Yuffie turned the sauce round and round in the pot, bored, grumbling, "Stupid Tifa, stupid pot, stupid cooking, stupid Cid asking for stupid heavy Alfredo sauce..." The sauce was indeed thick and heavy, and she had a hard time stirring until a warm hand covered hers and held the spoon, easily stirring the thick concoction. "Hey, I can do it myse-" She cut short her loud-mouthed complaint when she saw who was helping her stir, just inches separating their bodies, with no one in the vicinity of the kitchen to see them, or interrupt anything that might happen ... Vincent Valentine, tall, strong and SMOKIN' HOTT, stood behind her, looking at her with a blank expression, as usual, as he tightened his grip on her hand holding the spoon. Her breathing slowed and became faulty all of a sudden. Oh my God, was all she could think. She gasped softly when he stepped closer, his rock-hard torso touching her back. His other hand rested on her shoulder, then ran slowly down the side of her body, sending goosebumps running throughout her body. His hand stopped at her hip and pulled her even closer, pressing her body to his. She drew in a shaky breath, dipping her head to hide the reddening heat rushing to her cheeks. He dipped his own head, lightly touching his lips to her ear. "Yuffie..." he whispered, seductively. "Huh?" she managed to choke out. He whispered again, this time with... was that a hint of humor in his voice? "Yuffie..." he murmured softly, "Yuffie..."_

"Yuffie!? Yuffie!! The Alfredo sauce!!!" Tifa screamed. The heavy, hot sauce was bubbling up and overflowing from the pot. "Huh? Oh st!" Yuffie swore, then went off into a screeching, high-pitched ramble of Wutian curses. "What the fk's goin' on in here?!" Cid stormed in, and, seeing the sauce he had asked for spilling all over the floor, he was about to shout, but took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'll order pizza." He said evenly, glaring at Yuffie. She could do nothing but stand there, bend her head and blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasy 2**

"Yuffie, this is the best party we've had in months! Come on!" called Reno to her from where he was dancing with an unknown woman in the bar. Yuffie shook her head once again – it was the fifth person to ask her to get up from the chair she was sitting in at the counter, sipping on a virgin daiquiri. The tables and chairs were all to one side of the bar, leaving room for the dancers in the party that Tifa was throwing for Cloud's birthday. She was dancing with Cloud, but looked at Yuffie with pity. She understood that even though Yuffie was pretty wild, she never danced in the presence of strangers, unless it was a Wutian one, which she had learnt as a child. Yuffie sighed, waiting to see if a slow song would play; it wasn't likely…

…"_No slows," Yuffie sighed again, sipping on her drink. It seemed as if as soon as she said that, a slow song began to play, soft and romantic. Yuffie was about to get up when she hesitated – she needed a partner. She felt a hand rest on hers. Before she could look up, she was spun round and pulled into a warm embrace in one quick movement. Once again – OH MY GOD. She was in the arms of Vincent Valentine – and dangerously close to him, at that. Close to his face, eye to eye, with those tight, down-turned lips just an inch away… Yuffie shuddered with a mix of delight and anxiety. He took her hand and tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her taut against him but being careful not to hurt her with his golden claw. Gracefully and gentlemanly, he led her in Wutian waltz. How he knew the steps, she didn't know, but it was so magical to dance with him, to be so close, to look into those blood red eyes, with the scent of his cologne filling her lungs, sending her mind reeling. She stiffened up, she could NOT relax in these conditions, these mind boggling, heart thumping, tempting conditions…"Yuffie," he said softly, causing her to jump. His eyes suddenly changed from blank to somewhat…calming, reassuring. "Relax Yuffie." The way he said her name was so sexy…the way he said ANYTHING was sexy. She took a deep breath, glad that she finally got some air into her. Vincent let her hand go and placed his hand on her face, warming her cheek and sending quivers of delight through her. Her eyelids dropped and she tensed, trying to tell herself not to expect anything, but he was moving closer to her…so close… He suddenly dipped her to end the dance, so that his lips only hovered over hers. She fell backwards into his arms and he bent towards her…_

…"Aaahhh!" Yuffie screamed, tumbling backwards, toppling off the bar stool she was sitting on, flipping over and landing on her stomach with a loud thump on the hardwood floor. "Oh my gosh, Yuffie, are you alright?!" Tifa cried, hurrying to her. "Huuuuuuhhhh?" she drawled, dizzily. "Did you fall asleep Yuf, or were you trying to dip yourself since you don't have a partner?" a drunken Reno laughed. Yuffie stared at him, and her cheeks flamed scarlet.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! To everyone who R&R'd, Thanks!!! It gave me the incentive to write more. This chapter's a bit long, but all the more for you to read! Hope you like this one; I thought the idea was cute!

**Fantasy 3**

"Help me!" Reno yelled as he and Rude burst into the bar in panic, attracting curious and some disapproving stares from its customers. Rude held a simply adorable little baby boy in his hand with black hair and gray eyes, not far from the shade of Yuffie's. He was holding it away from him as if it was a dirty toilet brush. "Reno, you're scaring the customers again, IDIOT." Yuffie growled. "Aww, and who's this little guy?" Tifa asked in a baby voice, smiling and taking the little baby's hand. "Hello there handsome!" she cooed; she loved babies. "Take it. Just TAKE IT." Rude said abruptly. "HE'S a baby Rude, not a thing." Yuffie corrected, smiling at the baby. "Well HE'S a smelly, six-month-old, pooping machine! The stupid neighbor told me to baby-sit. I couldn't refuse, she was hott." Reno explained. "Okay, okay. I'll change him, and Yuffie will take him for a little walk to the little toy store in town, won't you Yuffie?" Tifa said, taking the little guy from Rude. Yuffie nodded and Tifa took the baby upstairs. She was finished changing him in no time and brought him downstairs. "So what's his name?" asked Yuffie, taking him from Tifa. "Matthew," said Rude. "Okay Mattie," Yuffie nicknamed the baby, "We're gonna get you a toy!" "Teddy!" Matthew said adorably. "Aww, he's so sweet!" Tifa cooed. Yuffie took little Matthew downtown, attracting curious stares as to why the scrawny young eighteen year old suddenly had a baby. She ignored it as she entered the toy store. "Teddy!" he said happily, his large gray eyes shining brightly at the shelf stacked with stuffed toys. As Yuffie stood by the shelf with Matt, making sure he wasn't knocking down all the toys, she went off into wonderland…

… _Yuffie smiled at little Matthew as he grinned with joy, picking out a bright orange and white stuffed fish, hugging it tightly. "You like Nemo huh?" Yuffie said. "Meemo." Matt mimicked and then giggled. Suddenly he pointed behind her. "Boo!" he said. Yuffie felt the presence of someone behind her and turned around. Vincent Valentine was looking, somewhat annoyed, at Matt. Yuffie's knees weakened and almost buckled under her. What was Vincent doing in a TOY store? Why was he angry at Matt? He's so hott… Matt laughed at him, causing a slight scowl to spread across his face. Matt picked up his tattered cape and raised it over his face then dropped it and yelled, "Boo!" He laughed merrily again, and then repeated this over and over at a confused Vincent with an eyebrow raised. Yuffie smiled and hid her face behind the cape as Matt raised it, and as he dropped it, "Peek-a-boo," said Yuffie, softly. Vincent's face became blank of expression again. "Boo-boo!" Matt laughed, stretching his little arms in Vincent's direction. Yuffie gave Vincent a questioning look, holding Matt out to him. Vincent hesitated, but took Matt in his human arm, nodding silently at him the way he always does when he greets strangers. Matt looked at him with curiosity, then placed his tiny hand smack dab on Vincent's nose, gurgling and dribbling and making all sorts of baby noises, much to Vincent's annoyance. Yuffie stifled a laugh; the scene was hilarious to look at. "Aww, what a little darling he is!" a woman who was in the toy store exclaimed as she saw Matt. _

"_Pardon me, but he's so adorable! What's his name?" she asked. "Matthew," responded Yuffie with a smile. "Oh, he looks just like you!" The woman turned to Vincent. "You must be so proud." It slowly dawned on her what the woman was saying. She gasped and jerked her head towards Vincent, who calmly, looked back at her. He moved closer to her and slipped his other arm around her waist, lightly brushing his lips against her forehead, causing her to let out a sharp, audible sigh. The woman looked with a confused expression at her. Yuffie smiled shakily to cover up and the woman smiled. "Such a cute couple," she muttered as she walked away. Yuffie looked at Vincent, and his grip tightened around her, pulling her closer. He leaned in towards her, and she leaned closer to him, to his lips. "Boo!! Boo-boo!" Matt yelled suddenly, pushing his hand between their faces. "You're too young." Vincent said with a hint of a sneer in his voice, and Yuffie let out a chuckle. He turned back to her, leaning in once more…_

…Yuffie leaned forward more quickly, and the end of her nose came into sharp contact with hard wood. "Ouch, shit!!!" Yuffie screamed, and several customers looked distastefully at her. "Oh, sorry," she apologized, rubbing her now red nose. "Boo-boo," Matt said, and he leaned to plant a very drool-mouthed kiss on her nose. Yuffie smiled at him, gave him a return kiss on his little cheek and rubbed her face against his in a playful cuddle to hide her blush.

Oh yeah, for everyone who was asking, YES it will be a seven chapter story. Someone asked if the chapters were going to be any longer, well – this one is! I don't really know what the rest will be like, I just sort of…type and see what comes out! Thanks again very much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fantasy 4**

"Hey Yuffie, you busy right now?" Cloud called to Yuffie from where he was standing at the back door to where she was sitting at the counter of the empty bar on the calm Sunday evening. Yuffie looked up from the chess game she was playing with Denzel (and getting her butt kicked.) "No! I'm not doing anything!" she said quickly, looking for any way to get out of losing to a kid. "Hey you're just-" "Sorry Denzel, but Spike needs help!" she interrupted Denzel's protest and followed Cloud outside. "What up Spike?" Yuffie asked. Cloud sighed, half with impatience and half with annoyance. "Tifa wants me to water the flowers again," he sighed. Yuffie laughed out loud when she heard this. "Spikey, why don't you just tell her you're whipped?" she teased, taking the hose he offered her. "Whipped? You're whipped, I'm not whipped," Cloud muttered as a cheap comeback. "Oh 'fess up Spike, and tell her. Now let's get these flowers watered so I'm not seen near them by the public eye." Yuffie and flowers never mixed, so she too sighed and joined Cloud in gloomy flower-watering….

_The water sprinkled from the hose, scattering its water droplets over the shiny leaves and fragrant petals of the flowers in Tifa's little garden. She saw another stream of water flowing from another hose next to her, and raised her head. She was NOT ready for what she saw. VINCENT VALENTINE WAS WATERING FLOWERS. With a glum, angry, totally amusing look on his face, he was waving the hose left and right, carelessly sprinkling water everywhere. Yuffie stifled a laugh, but not soon enough, for he heard her and glared at her with the same funny expression on his face. She tried to stop smiling, but couldn't, it was too funny. He scowled and flicked the hose in her direction, slightly spraying her with cool water. "Hey!" she protested, mimicking his action, wetting the back of his cape. Vincent was not about to tolerate that. He turned the nozzle of the hose to heighten the water pressure and sprayed her from head to toe, soaking her hair and clothes. She screamed childishly and turned on full pressure on her hose as well, shooting water at him and making sure that his cape got soaked, it being his prized possession._

_He lifted his heavy, wet cape and surveyed it, then looked at her with a playful glint in his eye and a tiny smirk on his lips. Her eyes widened; dear God his smile was so darn sexy… her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw him remove the heavy cape and expose the lean, muscular torso clothed in black beneath it. Vincent saw her frozen to the spot and took his opportunity, spraying her with all his might. She gasped for air as the water splashed her face. When she wiped her eyes, she saw his tongue touch his lips and his eyes narrow as the water he had sprayed on her cascaded down her exposed waist and legs due to her shorts and mid-drift top. He was checking her out. Oh God, he was staring…he was coming closer…Yuffie move, she told herself, but she could not. He was right there, he was reaching out to her…he grasped her waist with his human arm, pulling her wet body against him. Her breathing was ragged, oh shit he was so…wet and…hott and…seductive… He lifted the hose and held it over their heads, letting the cool water flow over them; it felt so good to just relax there in his arms and take in the cool sensation running over them…He bent is head and touched his lips to the velvety skin beneath her ear…_

"Yuffie?! Yuffie!" Cloud yelled. Yuffie snapped out of her trance to see Cloud thrashing his hands in the air and yelling curses at her. Her arms were stretched out as she was dreaming, and the water from her hose was spraying poor Cloud full blast. "Oh shit spike! Sorry!" Yuffie apologized sheepishly. "My bad," she added softly. Tifa, who had heard Cloud yelling, was looking at Yuffie with a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you face. All Yuffie could do was blush red with embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fantasy 5**

"Out of the way!" Cloud commanded as he stormed through the bar, a beat-up and bleeding Yuffie in his arms. Everyone gasped; what had happened? Tifa, full of worry for the very skinny and brittle Yuffie, followed closely behind Cloud, as well as Marlene and Denzel. "What on earth-" "Ancient dragons, and lots of 'em," Cloud answered, laying Yuffie on her bed. She tossed her head from side to side, murmuring unintelligibly. "Yuffie, you're okay," Tifa reassured her, softly. "I'll handle it," she told Cloud, and he nodded and left the room. Tifa spent an entire half-hour cleaning Yuffie up, washing the blood away, cleaning her wounds and bandaging them, and finally administering a Regen materia; slowly but surely, Yuffie's strength would return. "Tifa?" Yuffie muttered. "Hey Yuff, you're gonna be fine okay?" Tifa smiled down at her little patient, and Yuffie smiled weakly back. "I'm gonna whip you something up to eat 'kay? Stay put." Tifa warned teasingly. Yuffie scrunched up her face to tease her back then relaxed herself in bed…

_Yuffie sighed; being bedridden had its advantages, namely, getting anything she wanted without moving, but overall it was boring. She was so careless to let those dragons get the better of her, and even more careless not to have carried enough materia. Cloud was gonna blow… "Yuffie," a deep, pleasantly familiar voice echoed through her room. Yuffie opened her eyes to see such a sexy man leaning over her that she had to gasp; so darn hott, was Vincent Valentine, and so darn out-of-reach, so distant, it was so FRUSTRATING. But here he was, leaning over her, his long silky hair brushing lightly against her cheek, making her face tickle, so she turned away with a giggle. Vincent smirked slightly and turned her little face back to face him, and he stroked his long fingers on her cheek, a look of concern overpowering his features. "I'll be fine," she said softly, and he nodded, running a finger up her cheek and into her hair, causing her eyelids to drop and her breathing to slow. He played with her hair, knowing the calming effect it would have on her, and how it did. She smiled and relaxed under his touch, until his hands began to travel: down her cheek, past her chin and neck, all the way down to her hips. What was he doing? She gasped at his boldness, and exhaled sharply as he dipped his head to press his cheek to her warm neck, rubbing his face playfully against her skin and making her laugh out, only to wince afterwards. She was hurting all over so much that even moving was painful. Vincent jerked his head up and placed his hand on her cheek again, an apologetic look on his face. Yuffie shook her head and smiled reassuringly and he sighed with relief, making Yuffie smile even more at his care. He stroked her cheek again, this time dipping his head closer to her own. His hair tickled her again, but she turned away mainly to hide her blush. Vincent smirked his tiny smirk again and lay down on the bed beside her to face her. Gently, he pulled her closer to him and his tongue touched his lips – an invitation for a kiss. Yuffie blushed when Vincent smirked seductively at her, but she lunged forward anyway… _

"AAAAH!!!" Yuffie screamed as she tumbled headlong off her bed. "Yuffie!?" Tifa cried, running up the steps. Cid came from his room and stood in the doorway, laughing his head off. "What were ya doin, kissing the floor?" he sneered, laughing again, "Or was there a handsome monster under your bed?" Yuffie stared at him… _Not a monster, but definitely handsome,_ she thought with a giggle as her cheeks flamed red.


	6. Chapter 6

**bFantasy 6**

"Happy Birthday Yuffie!" Tifa grinned gaily, giving the skinny ninja a big, tight hug. "Thanks Teef," Yuffie smiled, happy that everyone was here on her 19th birthday. She was showered with best wishes and great gifts; even Cloud was enjoying the little mini-party that Tifa had thrown for her, sitting on a bar stool and sipping on a scotch, chatting with Rufus. It was more like a get-together with only close friends there. Barret was playing with the kids; Shera and Cid were sitting together on a table, playing cards with the noisy pair of Turks, Reno and Rude. Tifa was calling everyone around the beautiful round cake that Tifa had baked and frosted with blue icing and had written "Happy 19th Birthday Yuffie!" in white icing. She lit the nineteen candles on the cake and everyone gathered around, beginning to sing happy birthday to Yuffie. Yuffie grinned happily; everyone she cared for was around her, celebrating her birth, her life. Well…almost everyone…

_Yuffie smiled on the outside, but on the inside she wanted just one more person to be there celebrating with her. "Too bad," she thought, shrugging her shoulders slightly. She smiled at the pretty cake that Tifa had made and almost felt sorry to cut it. Her face held a look of childish sympathy for the cake. Everyone sang, some off-key, lustily and some silently and sweetly. As she bent to blow out the candles, she felt soft, silky hair brush against her cheek. "Make a wish," the deep, sexy male voice murmured in her ear. She turned her head: VINCENT. Oh my God. "Vincent Valentine, here, on my birthday!?" she thought excitedly. She grinned, brightly, and Vincent managed a tiny smirk. It was then that she noticed how close he was to her, and how his human arm gently rested on her hip. Her smile changed from bright to nervous in a snap, but she still kept one on her face as she blew out the candles. When she was finished, Vincent clapped his hand to his claw, the little smirk still on his face. As she picked up the knife, he laid his human hand on hers, and together they cut the cake, Yuffie all the while staring in awe at the simply GORGEOUS man next to her. "Open up," he said softly, holding up the fork with the cake on it for her. She looked at him in surprise; she did not think he would do something like feed her cake. She smiled and opened her little mouth, and he put the fork gently in her mouth. She ate the chocolate cake with a smile of ecstasy; Tifa was a darn good cook. She took the fork from Vincent and took a chunk of the cake on it, holding it up to him. His smile widened ever so slightly, and he wrapped his fingers around her small wrist, guiding her hand to his lips. As he ate the cake, he took the fork from her, lightly kissing the back of her hand several times before sharply pulling her arm so that her body was pressed against his. She gasped at the rough way in which he pulled her, and the force at which she practically fell on him. The smile on his face turned from gentle to seductive and sexy as his hand traveled down the side of her body to grip her waist. She sighed and relaxed against him, knowing she could not resist his smirk, his touch, his silly yet fun game of seduction. He dipped his head and kissed her forehead, her cheek, her ear, her neck, and then he lifted his lips to hers, whispering, "Happy Birthday Yuffie…" _

"Yuffie!" Barret yelled as Yuffie fell limply and dreamily down, flat-out on the cake. "Yuffie what the hell?!" Cloud said loudly, pulling her up. "Well so much for cutting the cake!" Marlene grinned, helping herself to a handful. "Did you wanna swallow the whole cake or somethin'?" Cid growled. Yuffie tried to snap back at him, but all she could do was blush scarlet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fantasy 7**

Yuffie scrunched up her face at the feather duster and dust-cloth shoved in her hands. "Aww come on Yuff, just clean up the rooms for me, I have a full house today." Tifa said firmly, turning to take the order of one of the million customers filling her bar on this cold, rainy day. Cloud was at the counter, and he motioned to Yuffie. "Yuff," he drawled, half-drunk and laughing with Reno, "Could ya clean my sword too? It's a bit bloody, I had a run-in with some stupid bandits comin' home." Yuffie planted her hands on her hips. "What makes you think I'll even TRY to do that?" she sneered. Cloud held out his wallet to her. "Maybe some of this," he said, grinning goofily. In the wallet was three hundred gil, which she took with great glee. "Squeaky clean Cloud!" she called over her shoulder. She hated housework but wanted to help poor Tifa, so she cleaned up the rooms in a cheerful manner, even Cloud's six piece sword. She entered Vincent's room, the one he visited only at night. "Whoa," she said, seeing that the simple room with bed, dresser and bureau totally spotless. She glanced at the warm bed and shivered in the cold air. "I suppose it couldn't hurt," she told herself, "And Tifa thinks I'm cleaning…" 

…_Yuffie giggled as she covered her body with the very sheets he warmed himself with. So warm…and so comfortable… She hugged a pillow and snuggled between the soft warm sheets. "He must sleep SO well at night," Yuffie thought as she reveled in the comfort of the large bed. She heard a noise coming from the direction of the door. Fearing it was Tifa, she sat up with a jerk. There, leaning against the doorframe stood the sexiest man in the world. Vincent Valentine was wearing an amused smile on his face as he looked at the skinny, surprised girl sitting on his bed. Yuffie looked down at herself, in his bed, under his covers, hugging his pillow. Her cheeks reddened quickly, and she attempted to get off the bed, but her legs were trapped in the sheets, and she tried in vain to untangle them. He chuckled behind his cloak and approached her, removing the cloak as he did so. She stopped struggling when she saw this, going weak inside out. God, she was in his room, on his bed, and cornered. He was coming closer to her, and she could not move an inch. He smirked at her helplessness, knowing she was nervous, and he stood at the end of the bed, staring at her with renewed passion as he saw the long legs and flat stomach of the young ninja. She breathed in short, labored gasps as she looked at the lean muscles of his body, yearning to run her hands over his arms, up his back and into his soft hair. He crept up under the covers right next to her, smiling that seductive smile that melted the bones from her body. She shuddered with nervousness and delight at the same time, thrilled and scared that Vincent was so near, IN A BED; HIS BED. He passed his fingers lightly over her flushed cheek, and she gasped and giggled as he tickled her cheek. He smiled a little more and placed his whole hand on her cheek, warming it. She smiled back and closed her eyes, feeling his body shift to press against hers and his claw wrap gently around her hips, being careful not to hurt her. He kissed her cheeks, her ears, the side of her face, her nose and the corners of her lips. She gasped again as his hand passed over the smooth skin of her stomach, then her thigh. Oh my God, his touch made her skin tingle. She shuddered. He smirked and kissed her cheeks again, then moved his lips closer to hers, slipping both arms around her hips, cutting off all escape…_

Yuffie heard the knock on the door of Vincent's room and snapped back into reality. "Oh shit, I'm in Vincent's bed!" she thought frantically. She jerked up, hoping for ANYONE but Cid. She didn't see Cid, but the person she did see made her wish that it was Cid after all. VINCENT stood in the doorway, standing majestically, looking with a slight expression of disbelief on his face at her. She gasped audibly and sprung up, stammering, "Uh, I – I was - um – cleaning and I – dust – on the bed and - " She was so busy stammering with her head bent in shame that she did not realize that he had approached her until his fingers covered her small lips, sending her silent. Without a word, he could make her do his every bidding with his smirk, and that is just what he did – he smirked at her, making her knees buckle under her, resulting in her falling in his direction, into his arms. He smiled a little bit more as he looked down at the nervous young woman in his arms. Yuffie looked up at him, red in the face. He bent his head and, to her utter shock, pressed his pleasantly warm lips against her own in a deep, passionate kiss, the kiss that never happened in her wildest fantasies, her most unrealistic dreams. It was so… so much like… a fantasy. It was ironic, but that's what it felt like to her; A Dream, to kiss Vincent Valentine. 

"YUFFIE!? VINCENT!?" The high pitched voice, filled with disbelief, belonged to Tifa, who stood staring in shock at Yuffie and Vincent kissing, along with a drunk Cloud and a smirking Cid, a speechless Barret and two grinning children, Marlene and Denzel. Yuffie and Vincent stared at them, then looked at each other. Yuffie blushed and looked down while Vincent put an annoyed look on his face. "This isn't how I imagined it would be," Yuffie giggled. "Neither did I," Vincent replied, to which Yuffie glanced up at him in surprise, that reddened again. 


End file.
